Talk:Ray Gun
Untitled I remember when everybody thought the Little Resistance appearance was made up by a troll on GameFAQs. Good times. Ray Gun and Browning From the article: "Apparently, this is the most powerful combination". There is just one small problem with that... IT'S WRONG! That statement is very opinionated. The person who wrote that has obviously never obtained an MG42. The Browning doesn't come close to the MG42. This must be fixed. EDIT: Fixed. :Depending on the number of players remaining and the round, the best secondary weapon (not including the ray gun) is either the flamethrower or the mg. Flamethrower is unparalleled in higher levels, even by the ray gun, while mg is powerful in the lower levels (by which i mean 30 and under approx). : :Yah, the MG42 shoots faster and reloads faster while the browning reloads slower and shoots a little slower.---Rad_biker :ray gun +browing 1919= one man army :Accually I think that both the MG42 and the Browning don't go w/ the ray gun. At least after Pack-a-Punch, anyway. The damage doesn't improve after Pack-a-Punch. But, I'm not saying that the MG42 and the Browning are the worst weapons in zombies. Believe me, I think that both are bad@$$. :Zombiehunter115 17:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :These are all opinions they are based on the player's preference and their ability in game. Porter's Lil Ray Gun Has it been confirmed that the ray gun can be upgraded by the pack-a-punch yet?--Rob727272 16:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yep. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 16:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Is it true that Porter is the same guy in the radio message in Shi No Numa? Urth40 20:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Umm, yeah, we figured that out a long time ago... Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 22:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) The fact that his 1337 ray gun is present means that he might not be dead??? I'm not sure who keeps thinking this, but the name on the upgraded ray gun is not Peter, it's PORTER. Porter’s X2 Ray Gun. I've seen it in game, and it's even confirmed officially http://callofduty.com/intel/288 If someone tries re-editing this in the Pack a Punch section, I'm simply going to revert the edit. --Nachtofen 21:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh god, not Cpl. Wilding. I thought he had some sense, just enough to LOOK AT THE REFERENCE TO THAT EXACT PAGE THAT I PUT IN FRONT OF IT. I've been trying to watch for that kind of stuff, too, Nachtofen, but hopefully people will look before they edit next time, and we won't have to edit as much. 23:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I KNOW, I KNOW. I got terribly confused, and boy is my face red. When I tried to revert my mistake, my computer locked up and wouldn't allow me to acess the Wiki until now. V_V Again, terribly sorry, I'll pound the fact that it's Porter's into my head to ensure it won't happen again. Cpl. Wilding 23:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, I'm fond of the terrible Wiki mistakes...I've done some things on Wikipedia I wish I could take back...as long as you know what's what now, it's cool. Sorry for speaking ill of you before, I'm sure you understand. 23:38, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Appearance in Der Riese On one page (i can't remember which) i think someone said that on Der Riese if you get the ray gun it looks as though it has electricity running through the front. I know this is true for upgrading it in the pack-a- punch machine, but not for just the normal ray gun. Can anyone confirm this? --DrRichtofen 17:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I can confirm it. If you need visual evidence i'll get a picture next time but if you wanna do it yourself look at the barrel when you reload the normal ray gun in Der Riese.Doc.Richtofen 15:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Best Gun in the Whole Game PERIOD The Ray Gun is by far the best zombies weapon overall Oh and guys? I'm really trying to get my own wiki goin but its been tough. Mines different from this one, its the perfect balance of fact and popular opinion. I made a page about the Ray Gun, also I've got all four World at War maps finished (except for pictures on Der Riese), Wonder Weapons, and Perk-a-Cola. Ray Gun isn't quite finished I made it today. Anyway feel free to contribitue itll help a lot! My website is www.blackopszombie.wikia.com. Thanks SO much! P.S srry i didnt really say tht much bout the ray gun im just desperate to get my own webpage started ;) Psycho Madman18 (talk) 00:16, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Pyshco Madman18 Ray Gun on the Wall Where has this come from, if the Ray Gun was bought of the wall, it would cost 10,000 points. I'm deleting that. That was veiwed by I believe a hex editor, it's valid info. If it hasn't been deleted vefore, why delete it now? Cpl. Wilding 11:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I don't know how, but i saw a vid on youtube that said it was a custom map. I don't know if this is true or not(which i doubt it is), in the vid it had a ray gun that you can buy off the wall. However, above the weapons outline, there's writing on the wall that says, "From Sam". It costs 100 points, but if you do buy it, the floor beneath you will colapse and you'll just fall right down into a very deep pit and will just be stuck there. Here's the vid straght from youtube. Zombiehunter115 18:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Toy? I'm pretty sure that this gun (As well as the monkey bomb obviously) were the toys of Samantha (little girl in the Der Reise radio transmissions) and that (even though not originally intended) the mystery box was her toy box when she followed her father through all of the testing sites. But this is just speculation.--Master of cheeZ 00:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, the teddy bear too.--Master of cheeZ 03:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Where would she aquire a Browning or a Flamethrower though? :Where would she get any of the weapons >.> CirChris -Here to help! 19:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Easy, Maxis added them. He had them because his troops must of took them off the Russians when the Russians were defeated in a battle. They had the weapons because the Americans sent over some guns. It's why there's Bazookas in the European missions.Doc.Richtofen 17:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) In the Europian missions of WaW, the only rocket launcher is the Panzerchrek, a German Rocket Launcher. :IIRC the Bazooka appears once or twice in the Russian missions. Darkman 4 19:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :It syas son the page that the wunderwaffe is known to be human-made and the monkey bomb is based off a real life item.(waffle weapons achievement section) tell me if im mistaken but shouldnt it be the other way round?Pavitio 10:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ray gun vs Wunderwaffe I'de say the waffe cos of the 1 shot ten kills thing To be honest the Ray Gun is better cus u have 20 rounds in a mag and it's accurate as hell. 22:13, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Really you can't compare the two, the two weapons are completely different and are useful in different situations. WouldYouKindly 22:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm not gonna hate on the wunderwaffe, cuz i really do think it's an awesome gun, but w/ the ray gun, when u go down u pull it out instead of ur crapy m1911. that way, the guy/girl that's reviving u doesn't need another person to back them up and give covering fire. u can give covering fire for him while he's reviving u. Zombiehunter115 22:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Atleast in World at War, otherwise it is useless after Round 9. future warfare alright so it used to say on the page that it would say "future warfare" backwards in japanese when you get the ray gun in little resistance. Can a jappanese speaker confirm this.(it is played backwards) Im japanese and i listened to what there were saying on little resistance. They didnt say anything about the ray gun or future warfare there were talking about how to defend the HQ scared someone please watch the video, then when the related videos come up, watch the one with the 50.cal sniper rifle (i would watch it but im 2 scared because it says'this is a fake, it will make u jump, be warned') What is it,and,please sign this. Rampage...ENEMY AC-130 ABOVE... 21:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Never Mind, I watched it. It's going to give me nightmares now,thanks a lot dude (no offense meant) Rampage...ENEMY AC-130 ABOVE... 21:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The reason it was added The reason the Ray Gun was added is explained here, on Treyarch developer Jesse Snyder's blog. http://www.jessesnyder.org/trenches/?p=42 Contradiction In the main article, it says it one-shot-kills up to level 30, in the tips section, it says its up to level 35, I don't have the game so I can't confirm this, can anyone fix the mistake? --By random viewer. One shot kill level Every time I change it to 17 for the ipod touch, someone else changes it. It's up to 17. I just tested it.Niik40 12:16, November 5, 2010 (UTC)Niik40 :Hmm, sounds odd. Do you have any proof to this? If so you can add a citation and then if anyone deleted that you could take it up with an admin. Moozipan Cheese 19:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) you wants this in multiplayer ? butthead4 : In the iPhone version(in Natch der untoten atleast), the ine hit kill is lost at level 12, where we must use two bullets for it. At level 15 it becomes 3 shots. I have played this checked this myself. : --Nisheeth 08:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : Not true. The Ray Gun is a one hit kill till around round 16-17 in Nacht. I haven't reached any further in that map, but on Der Riese, where I've hit round 35, the gun becomes a two hit kill at 18, three hit at 26, and four hit at 32. I was initially unsure about the exact values (because I had Pack-a-Punched it by round 12) but apparently PaP'ing it has no effect on the damage and instead only affects ammo and multipliers, so... there you go Aays 09:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : That might be it, multipliers affect damage. So if you were a good shot and always hit the head then the Ray gun would preform better.AdvancedRookie 09:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE ANSWER! Console code? I was wondering if there was a give code for this on Nazi Zombies. 02:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Not aliens who speak in little resistance The voices heard when getting the ray gun in little resistance are not alien. They are speaking a very muffled & sped up/slowed down version of japanese. Being half japanese my self, if given enough time I can translate it. 01:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ray gun in mp???? http://youtu.be/ey_uVFr0DQE Cheat7 02:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ray gun Did doctor richtofen have ANY involvement in the making of the ray gun? (or did he make it IDK, im stupid) 22:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Doctor Richtofen and Dr.Maxis made it using eliment 115 The-Real-John-Price 11:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Citation needed. 11:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I like ray guns hurrdurr 02:38, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Ray Gun Rarity So I almost started an edit war about the Ray Gun in Black Ops 3 being rare to obtain. So to prevent any bad blood I'll start this discussion/voting poll about it. I feel that the Ray Gun is rare, because as I've said before, I and many others have a hard time acquiring one. I've only gotten it one or two times. Also to those that did agree but said that it didn't need to be called rare though, here's my reason for doing this. The reason was because of the fact that the Colt M1911 .45 was called rare in the mystery box section of the Mob of the Dead article, and I know some people say that's because it's way too rare, well then change it to very rare like in the harvest pod section of the Shadows of Evil article when it identifies a very rare item. Plus the items that are in the same level of rarity as the Ray Gun are just put down as rare. So I'm going to start this poll. Vote rare if you agree or vote common if you don't. 01:02, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Rare #As nominator 01:02, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Common #doesnt really seem to be that rare to me to be honest. i mean, i dont get it every match or anything, but i certainly get it even more often than i get some non-wonder weapons. comparing its rarity to some weapons in exo zombies like the magnetron, lz-52 limbo and the trident - the former two of which ive literally never gotten in my time of playing aw - id say the ray gun is at least semi-common to get. 02:47, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Comments